Old Times & A Sleepover Disaster
by Trumppet
Summary: It's been two years since Voltage and Fireblast fought off Darkrai and saved the world for the second time. While Fireblast thinks about this, Team Sparx and a few others recieve an invitation to Latias's sleep over. It sounds fun... what could go wrong?


The morning sun shone down with a gentle radiance over the buildings within Treasure Town. It had been about two years since Team Sparx put Darkrai in his place, afterward returning to Treasure Town and recounting everything that had gone down. Pikachu and Charmander remembered the day they returned home. They loved sharing their adventure but some parts of it still shook them up.

_"What happened? What happened? Tell us! Tell us!" Azurill bounced with glee as he bombarded the young team with questions that everyone wanted answered. Everyone from the Wigglytuff Guild and shops came to find out about Team Sparx's journey through Dark Crater with Cresselia. Pikachu and Charmander looked at each other and laughed. They adored little Azurill and Marill. So cute and full of questions!_

_"Okay okay! Well, it was full of dangerous pokemon. Cresselia took care of herself but me and Pikachu had some... erm, difficulties", Charmander admitted. He blushed when his beloved partner and team leader stifled a laugh. A few small sparks came from her red cheek pouches as she smiled. Although not being the 'chatterbox' of the team, Pikachu threw in a few words of her own before letting Cressy take the limelight._

_"It's okay Charmander! I hated the mismagius too. They think they're invincible because they can phase through walls, but my Thunderbolt showed them!" Pikachu nudged Cresselia as a sign to go on and tell everyone in Treasure Town about the 'main attraction' of their trip._

_Cressy spoke clearly and calmly. "Let's not leave out the ending. Rather amazing I must say. We reached the bottom of the deep dark crater. Naturally, Darkrai showed up alright, but not alone. He tried to convince us to join him. Or shall I say, he tried to trick Pikachu and Charmander with illusions!" She paused as everyone gasped. The crowd was hungry for more. "Our team never fell for this trap! When Darkrai realized this, what did the coward do? Why, he called in a gang of baddies to take us down. All of us were cornered. Then Pikachu made the first move._

_"Discharge!" About three or four of them were taken out in one sitting. I figured 'why not?' and fired my aurora beam right into the face of an Arbok, which knocked it out." Charmander cut in next, of course making sure that his part of the story was heard too. _

_"Right after that I made a daring move: I shot my Flamethrower at Darkrai. Him em' just barely. All of his goons were out, it was time for the finishing touches. Darkrai had been stunned with a seed the whole while we were fighting his little army. All I saw was his eyes staring at me in disgust. Pikachu lit the room with her sparks as she got a good Thunder prepared. Hot flames spilled from my jaws. I was so ready to toast em'." Charmander paused to watch the awe on the faces of his friends. He could tell that Team Sparx would be the talk of Treasure Town for quite a while. After the small lull in the story he continued. _

_"Suddenly Darkrai dropped to the dungeon floor panting. We were all thinking 'what the crap?'. Right before our trio could unleash the last blow he jumped back up. He grinned and summoned another time portal where he taunted and decided to show off. Darkrai hovered in front of the hole grinning. If we tried to catch him, he could have merely stepped into the portal and gotten away." Pikachu yawned. Then she began to speak again._

_"A huge flash of light nearly blinded me! A voice said "I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" A huge figure stepped out of the light. You guessed it; Palkia. He was planning on finishing Darkrai with one final blow. But of course, Darkrai is a pussy. Quickly he ran to the portal and jumped in. Not fast enough, sadly for him. Palkia aimed his blast into the portal and shattered it. As of now, we don't know the whereabouts of Darkrai." Finally, Cressy closed off the incredible tale with a few statements._

_"Because Darkrai is no longer a major problem I am joining Team Sparx. If you would like, feel free to ask me questions. Good luck to you all and happy exploring! Thank you all for listening to our travels." The entire town clapped and cheered. They were amazed that two young explorers (with some help of course) managed to not only save the whole world once, but twice. Sunflora from Wigglytuff's guild stood in the crowd. She thought 'Oh those kids are amazing! They were so cute when they first came to the guild but now they have grown up a bit. Even I would aspire to become like them someday.'_

_Pikachu, Charmander and Cresselia waved and smiled. Pikachu yawned again and indicated that their team should head back to Sharpedo Bluff, Charmander's private home hanging out over the ocean. It was comfortable with two beds in it at the time._

_Pikachu flopped onto her bed and took a quiet nap. The sun was setting on a distant horizon as the sky changed to a golden color. Cresselia told Charmander she was going to go gather items for the team, then left. Charmander nodded. He walked slowly past his partner and best friend, to the "teeth" of the bluff. His eyes shone as the sun eventually faded below the mountain chains off to the south. Stars twinkled against the dark night sky. He didn't know why, but Charmander found this sight soothing and calm. Treasure Town was quiet since the other rescue teams had packed it in too. _

_Charmander smiled to himself. 'Team Sparx has come such a long way. It seemed like it was only yesterday when me and Pikachu met on the beach', Charmander thought. Only yesterday..._

Suddenly he snapped back to reality. Two years after that, Team Sparx had grown a bit more. Charmander and Pikachu had taken a trip to Luminous Spring and evolved themselves over that course of time. Little Charmander was now a big, burly Charizard. He renamed himself Fireblast to match his tough appearance. Pikachu had found a thunderstone and evolved into a quite shocking Raichu. She had a pretty coat of fur and a long tail. Her ears were curved like a treble clef on the bottoms. She was quick to shock an enemy (or someone who just snuck up on her). For that reason everyone called her Voltage.

Fireblast sat down at the teeth of Sharpedo Bluff. He snapped out of his day dreaming and looked back at Voltage. The only difference was that this time it was morning. Voltage wasn't much of an early bird like her partner. Fireblast opened his massive wings, the sun shining through the teal membranes. He leapt from the teeth and flew out over the ocean that sparkled below him. It felt good when the wind blew over him and lifted him higher. Despite being a fire-type the ocean sprays were refreshing. Looking at the ocean reminded him of the small tale he'd heard from Grovyle and Darkrai. Fireblast paused and made a sharp turn back to his home and team base.

Also in that short time span, Sharpedo Bluff had gotten a new makeover. The small hay beds were changed to tempurpedic matresses on clawfoot frames. The pillows were stuffed with delibird feathers (none were harmed :3). In between the beds was a fountain with a small statue of Manaphy on top. The dirt floors had been swapped with marble that was shiny and appealing. They ate their meals at a cherry wood table with enough seats for about 5 or 6 guests that were also on Team Sparx. Life was good for the founders of the team.

Fireblast landed at the entrance hole to Sharpedo Bluff and looked in. Even though he was only best friends with Voltage, he had to admit that she was had good looks and was cute when she slept. He jumped in and packed the treasure bag with supplies for their next trip. They didn't need much; Voltage was a level 73 and Fireblast was level 72. Fireblast held a ripe oran berry in his talon. Just as he was placing it into the bag...

"Voltage! Fireblast! We got mail!" A voice shouted outside. Fireblast was so startled that he squished the oran berry by mistake. Pulp and juice ran down his claws. Out of nowhere, a blue blur raced inside and crashed into Fireblast's belly. It was Manaphy of course. Voltage and Fireblast loved Manaphy but sometimes thought he could be immature.

"Who's it from? If it's another rescue request to save someone from Beach Cave, let another team have it." Fireblast and Voltage got bored saving addle brained pokemon from such a small place.

"No, no! It's from Latias! I heard Latios and Latias were hosting something at Marine Resort. I'm not sure though", Manaphy explained. Voltage had finally woken up and grabbed a chesto berry out of a fruit dish on the fountain. Her ears perked when she heard Latias and Latios sent the letter. Latias and Latios were two of her other best friends.

"Well what does the letter say? I think I might have a good idea what it is though. C'mon Fireblast! Read it."

Fireblast accepted the letter from Manaphy, also waiting to hear what the letter said. He opened it and began to read the words printed on the lovely stationary.


End file.
